PROJECT SUMMARY - ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core oversees and provides leadership to all components of the NYU NIEHS Core Center, including budget and coordinated programmatic oversight and reporting functions, through regular meetings of the Internal and External Advisory Committees. The Pilot Project Program, the Facility Cores, COEC, the Research Working Groups, monthly Center member meetings, strategic planning sessions, weekly journal club meetings, and the monthly faculty and graduate student work-in-progress seminars are all managed by the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core also reviews Center membership on a yearly basis and adds or removes Center members accordingly. The Administrative Core conducts routine surveys to generate metrics that evaluate usage of Facility Cores, identifies emerging needs for new cores, or technology in these cores and assesses the effectiveness of the Research Working Groups and the Pilot Project Program. The Administrative Core fosters career development and synergistic research among junior and mid-career faculty and established faculty in all areas of environmental health research, as well as helps recruit new investigators to the field of environmental health science. In carrying out its functions, the Administrative Core maintains detailed minutes and records of all meetings, oversees center budgets and monitors research activities (e.g. publications, grants submitted and funded) to assess productivity and collaborations of all Center members.